


Reverse Alchemy

by Edgelord (lostlikeme)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Ending, Canon Divergence, Creampie, Dirty Talk, First Time, Healing Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Intersex, M/M, Magical Healing Cock, Other, Praise Kink, Sibling Incest, Size Kink, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:53:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6597523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostlikeme/pseuds/Edgelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It wasn’t like that,” Fullmetal tells Führer Mustang three days later. “It wasn’t that kind of human transmutation.”</p><p>Mustang winks suggestively. “If you say so.”</p><p>There’s only one way to make a homunculus human. Ed and Al lend Envy a helping...penis (or two.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reverse Alchemy

The lab beneath Central is the closest thing Envy’s ever had to a home, and even after the explosion Envy finds himself lingering around the collapsed debris. It’s all fixed up now, shiny and new around the edges like Hoenheim never existed. He still watches Fullmetal whittle away his time between book pages there; the pittance of inheritance. Envy can remember his own birth here, the time his consciousness was strung into existence. Having his life flicker out in the same space would be funny if he didn’t want to be alive. 

“Yo, Fullmetal Faggot!” Envy says, ducking out from behind a stack of books.

The Elrics are for the most part unchanged, or maybe they’ve gone soft. Fullmetal is slow to react, and the other Elric only marginally faster. Even with a human body Alphonse dwarves Ed dramatically. He claps and draws a wall up from the ground like a shield. 

Ed springs from behind the stone and Alphonse throws him a slab of metal. “You’re not getting out of here homunculus!”

Where did the time go? For a moment it’s Before, and the younger Elric’s soul is still trapped in a suit of armor. Alphonse is on edge but Ed’s defensive stance reassures him: they are whole. Envy’s body is unchanged save for a slighter build, not quite as emaciated as the stray cats that roam Central at night.

Envy snorts. “Who said I wanted to get out of here?”

The whole tired scene is almost worth the replay to watch Ed’s face contort in confusion. What exactly was their plan anyway? Keep him here under lab arrest so he can’t get into any trouble? Ed probably assumes the worst about how Envy’s spent the last year, imagines more violence and less role confusion than there really was. Envy’s willing to bet the Elrics aren’t picturing the nights he skips meals and sleeps on asphalt either.

“Wait--what?” Ed risks a glance over his shoulder but Alphonse just shrugs.

“Look,” Envy says, sidestepping Ed with little difficulty. “I’m dying.”

He can’t be hard to believe with skin like a sheet and his hair matted and flat, like a dehydrated palm tree. This is what people mean when they say they’ve hit rock bottom.

“Is that what’s wrong with your hair?”

Envy narrows his eyebrows. “What’s your excuse?”

The heavy braid at the midget's back is gone, replaced with a long, disorganized ponytail. Alphonse keeps his hair short and cropped just above his brow. Ed takes a step forward and crosses his arms. 

“So what, this is some last ditch effort at being human?”

The look on Envy’s face gives away the truth and the resulting pity is humiliating but expected. After all, how can Ed blame him for wanting what he and his brother fought so hard to find?

Envy sighs, taking one cautious step forward. “Look Elric,” he says with a wave of his hand. “I don’t want to die.”

It’s hard to argue with that logic. Envy knows Ed has already had his taste of death. A fourth base, first date kind of fuckup. Envy remembers watching the Elrics, unbidden, as they cried onto their mother’s tombstone. Humans are emotional, almost arbitrary, and yet Envy is hoping to become one of them. He wouldn’t believe it himself if he weren’t watching his own skin slowly lose color like leaves at the end of Autumn.

“If this is a trick--” All bark, no bite, and quick to take the bait. Same as always.

The younger Elric is made of sterner stuff. Maybe all those years living as a tin can paid off. Despite the year between them Alphonse is taller and wider, filled out with muscle where Ed is lean from disuse. Looming over Envy like this, he could almost be mistaken for intimidating.

Envy’s foot slips and he braces himself on the wall. “Wasn’t saving me a waste if you’re just going to leave me to die?”

Okay, so preventing a suicide isn’t the same as refusing to participate in some kind of human transmutation, but who’s really keeping track? Ed’s indecision is clear from across the floor, so Alphonse closes the distance like Envy can’t hear their whispers echoing in the sparse room anyway. It’s always been like this between them, Ed and Al a perfect pair of golden geese and Envy cast aside like the ugly duckling.

“Brother, what about our research?” There’s a heavy pause where Alphonse almost doesn’t say what he’s really thinking. “And what about Envy?”

Ed throws his hands in the air. “What about him?”

They’re talking about Envy like he isn’t there, and he might be offended if he hadn’t already heard the Elrics do just that to everyone from Winry to Fuhrer Mustang.

“I think everyone deserves a second chance,” Al lowers his voice but Envy can still hear every word. “We got one, didn’t we?”

“You hear that, midget, even a monster like me deserves another go!” A cackle has Fullmetal tensing and hunching his shoulders. Envy laughs even harder. “C’mon,” he goads. “We’re all family here.”

Alphonse glances between them and concedes. “Technically, he is our big brother.”

The suggestion alone stops Ed in his tracks. His face resembles a gaping fish before shifting to utter horror at the realization. Begrudgingly he tells Envy, “We’ll do it.”

Envy doesn’t need to be told twice. He straightens before peeling the crop top from his chest and over his head. Ed looks disgusted, maybe a little traumatized. Envy lets the article of clothing slip to the ground before placing a hand on his hip. This is the part Envy prepared for. He cycles through a few options but never settles. 

“Fine,” Envy says with an exaggerated eyeroll. “How do you want me to look?”

Envy watches Alphonse cover his mouth when his brother’s face falters. “How the hell should I know? What’s wrong with how you look now?”

“He thinks you’re cute,” Alphonse explains unhelpfully. Envy refuses to consider it a compliment.

“I didn’t say that!”

“But you didn’t deny it, did you?” Alphonse teases.

Bright as a tomato, Ed struggles to speak. “What the hell is going on?”

“Didn’t I tell you?” Envy grins, stretching his torso across the lab counter space and scattering notes to the floor. It’s easier to ignore the chill than Envy expected. “You’re going to fuck me.”

Much like alchemy, the logistics are easier than the practical application. Lucky for Envy, guilt does most of the work for him. Alphonse pushes things along too, in his own way. Ed is standing in the far corner and Alphonse is already half naked, his folded button up shirt on a stack of books. The younger Elric pulls down his zipper while Ed pretends not to peep. When he realizes Envy can see him tracking the movement he scowls and shucks his shirt across the room.

Envy considers the older brother’s shame and laughs. “Has anyone here actually done this before?”

Ed is quick to snap. “Oh, and you haven’t?”

Envy’s entire posture shifts and his voice dips. “And just what the fuck is that supposed to mean, pipsqueak?” As if he had any free time during his Elric-sitting to pierce his dick and rent a prostitute. “Please, I’m surprised you could even reach puberty!” The joke falls flat now that Ed has more than a few inches on him. Envy is the one who is the same.

“Who are you calling so miniscule that I can’t even be seen under a microscope!” Ed tears at his pants in a fit of fury. A few moments pass in silence while Ed fumbles with the button and almost trips when he pulls them from his ankles. The smaller Elric doesn’t see the practical application of underpants, it seems. “Does this look tiny to you?” He demands.

Instead of his usual scathing criticism, Envy grins. “At least you’re not a shorty everywhere.”

The compliment goes straight to his dick and Ed swells with pride. Still clad in boxers, Alphonse claps a hand on Ed’s shoulder.

“I’ve done it,” Alphonse volunteers. Ed looks dumbfounded. Envy wonders how it must feel to always be the last person to know. “I’ve had sex,” the younger Elric clarifies. 

Ed looks betrayed, cock deflating with his feelings. “Al, when was this?”

Envy snorts and Al runs his hand along the nape of his neck. “In Xing, after I got my body back.”

Ed hangs his head. “Oh god, I’m such a terrible older brother.” It’s almost a talent the way Fullmetal manages to take blame for choices unrelated to him. 

“Looks like the little Elric didn’t waste any time getting busy!” Envy says with a cackle.

Alphonse flushes. “Hey! It was at the top of my list, after tasting Winry’s apple pie!”

What will be first on Envy’s list when he’s human? Getting the fuck out of this trash pile, probably.

Envy snickers. “I bet you tasted a lot more than her pie.”

Ed is crestfallen. “You? With Winry?” What a gullible idiot.

“Of course not! It wasn’t Winry, brother. And I don’t think you’re terrible at all.” Al’s eyes shamelessly drift. “I think you’re really impressive.”

“Seriously,” Envy collects himself. He can’t bear to watch the brothers swap insecurities while he snickers from the peanut gallery. “You’re not putting that in me.” 

Ed gapes, gambles a response, face lit like the flame of an oil lamp. 

Alphonse intervenes. “At least, not without preparation anyway.” Al shoots Envy a pointed look. “First, you need to make it wet.”

Envy backpedals, “No fair.”

It’s not that Envy didn’t think about how this would go down, he just didn’t consider how the whole situation might make him feel. It’s not like he has a ton of options. Unfortunately, the Elric brothers are the only trustworthy humans Envy knows. At the very least, they’re not going to drag it out if they kill him. 

“Open your mouth homunculus,” Ed demands impatiently.

Envy’s frown deepens. “I have a name, fuckass.”

Alphonse places a hand on his forearm. “We’re doing you a favor,” he insists. “So you have to prove to us that you’re serious.”

Envy knows how the world works. He isn’t going to get anything he isn’t willing to give. He snatches his arm away and eases onto his knees without further guidance. Considering the sacrifices Ed and his brother made to save their own humanity, the deal is unabashedly weighted in Envy’s favor. Al pushes his underwear down his thighs and glances to Envy. 

“You’re not gonna bite me, right?” Al says nervously. “I’d really like to keep my body the way it is.” 

Envy hadn’t considered it, but the visuals he’s imagining now are taking the edge off. 

“I’ll return the favor,” Al insists. “Please?”

It’s nice that he’s pretending to ask. They all know he doesn’t have to. Alphonse and his big doe eyes are twisting everything to his preference. Is this why Fullmetal bends over backwards to please him?

“Fine, but--”

Speaking leaves Envy at a disadvantage: jaw slack, mouth open. The younger brother is domineering in a childish way Envy doesn’t want to admit is turning him on. Alphonse sucks in a breath and slides his cock across Envy’s cheek before pushing into his mouth. Ed repositions himself beside his brother, peering down at Envy over his shoulder.

Envy scowls, wrenching Al’s dick from his mouth with a wet noise. One brow raised, the other narrowed, he stares at Ed. “What?”

“Me too,” Ed says meekly.

“No way!”

Alphonse plugs Envy’s mouth before he can start an argument and Ed inches forward, waiting for his little brother to make room. Envy chokes when Alphonse cants his hips, before pulling out to slide against Ed’s skin.

“Al, no! They’re going to touch--” Ed winces when their dicks brush. A jolt of arousal spikes in Envy’s stomach.

Envy leans forward, flattening his tongue and dragging it across twin erections. Ed looks like he’s holding his breath when Envy squeezes them together. 

Alphonse searches his older brother’s face. “Feels good, right?”

Envy sneaks a peek and regrets it immediately when he catches Al’s eye. 

“Make Envy feel good too,” Al says, reaching down to rub his chest.

Envy feels unpredictably sensitive. Ed reaches for the other nipple and shoves his hips forward. Resigned, Envy rises to his knees and Ed leans into his mouth until he gags, eyes impossibly wide. Drool pools in the back of his throat as his chest heaves. 

When Ed pulls out Envy gasps for air. Alphonse comes up behind him to hold his hands above his head. Envy tries to draw back to complain but Ed steadies his head with a rough grip in his hair. The bad part is the hurt, the scary part is that he likes it. If he really wanted them to stop, he’d fight back.

“See, Envy?” Al says gently, smoothing away the hair stuck to Envy’s forehead. “You’re really good at this.” 

He shouldn’t feel flattered for a cocksucking compliment, but he does. After a couple minutes Envy catches on, finding rhythm bobbing between Ed’s legs. Feelings are already welling in his gut, insecurity and jealousy sparking whenever he isn’t the center of attention. This isn’t exactly how Envy imagined the experience, but the fact that it’s working holds him back from voicing any major grievances. Pulled between the two Elric brothers like a toy almost makes him feel important.

When his mouth is free Envy sucks up air in big inhalations, wiping precum across his wrist. His genitalia is rising to attention, pressing against the tight elastic of his shorts. The desperation feels different, less like a physiological desire and more like something closer to affection.

Al’s voice grounds him to the present. “Let’s lift him up here.”

Somehow, he didn’t expect this to be so intimate. “Excuse me?”

Al sounds incredulous. “Did you want to do it on the floor?” Envy can’t think of a retort quick enough. “Who knows when the last time Ed cleaned this place.”

With a scowl, Envy relents. His face remains contorted in agitation as Al pulls him up from under his armpits. They maneuver Envy between them until he’s resting against the counter. Alphonse kneels in front of him and spreads his legs, holding him with strong hands at his inner thighs. Ed putters behind him, wringing his hands.

“Just think of it like equivalent exchange,” Alphonse offers. Ed crouches beside him and Envy feels like an animal on display.

“Right,” Ed takes a deep breath. “A transfer of physical energy.”

The bond between the Elric brothers is still the strongest Envy has ever seen. Unaffected by time or physical form, they think together like they share bits of the same brain. The way things are progressing Envy half expects to get fucked in the middle of a transmutation circle. Isn’t that what this place used to be?

Envy jumps as Alphonse tugs his skort away, refocusing his attention on the prize in front of him. Comparatively, Envy is the pipsqueak. His knees jerk reflexively when Alphonse grazes his skin. Not far below are two holes. It takes Alphonse a moment to recalibrate before he leans forward to press his palm between Envy’s legs.

Ed sounds mystified. “Shit, does he have--”

“Yep,” Al says with a grin. “Both.”

“Hey, I’m not a fucking guinea pig over here!” Envy complains. The two of them really know how to make a guy feel alienated. 

They resemble their father in remarkable ways, down to their obsession with the need to know. Although Envy is here for the shorty he had a feeling it was a 2-for-1 deal before he propositioned him. At this point, Envy is surprised Ed can make it to the bathroom without Al personally escorting him, but, hey, beggars can’t be choosers.

Envy’s toes curl when Alphonse runs a finger down his slit. Envy never found it fit to fondle himself, to play with the parts designed for a function Envy would never require. Maybe he should have. Alphonse pushes into his cunt and Envy’s muscles contract around his finger. Ed’s eyes are wide with wonder. How does he manage this much naivete after what’s he’s been through?

“Hey, Ed,” Alphonse says fondly, turning to meet his brother’s enraptured gaze. “Like this.”

Al pulls Envy’s hips forward and brushes his nose to the soft skin of his naval. Envy shivers and scrunches his eyes closed before Al can suck him to the root. Ed grabs Envy’s legs to keep him from thrashing as Al curls his finger inside him. He pulls away and the cool underground air rushing against his wet prick makes him shiver. Alphonse pulls his fingers out and slides them to Envy’s ass. The Elrics can’t be that fucking disgusting, there’s no way. 

When Ed retracts his arms Envy cracks his eyes open and curls his fingers around the edge of the counter.

“Pipsqueak?” Envy’s voice almost disappears.

“What?” Ed pushes two fingers inside and Envy feels incredibly small. “Tight,” Ed says quietly. He wiggles the tips of his fingers and Envy nods his head.

There’s an unfamiliar lump forming in his throat. Everything feels magnified, from the heat against his skin to the wobbly feeling every time the Elric brothers tease him. What would he do if the midget decided to quit halfway through? 

“You’re doing great,” Al reassures Ed. “You too,” he adds, making sure to catch Envy’s eyes. “Big brother.”

Envy’s blood goes cold. He feels like a soaked dog under a bucket of ice water. Ed hasn’t pulled his eyes away, frozen with his fingers insistently inside of him. These two morons are the closest he will ever come to having family. Something inside of him tells him he doesn’t deserve what the Elric brothers are giving him. Maybe that voice is right. 

“You can move,” Al reminds him.

With a sudden jolt Ed pushes deeper inside of Envy, spreading his fingers. Envy’s dick jerks in Al’s mouth. Being shared between the two brothers feels like the reward, not the work. Envy can feel his slick between their digits every time their knuckles touch. The discordant rhythm doesn’t give Envy a chance to brace himself for the sensation. 

“Wait,” Envy says, trying to find some semblance of control. Two gazes dart to Envy’s face and he flushes. “This feels weird.”

Alphonse pulls out and Ed stills. “It’ll feel good,” Al says confidently, licking his fingers before joining his brother’s. Envy’s knees lock together and his throat goes dry. Ed flicks his wrist and leans down to lap at Envy’s clit. The little squeak becomes lost between their breathing. Al licks a stripe across his dick before nuzzling his forehead against Ed’s.

“Let’s return the favor,” Ed says and Al nods. 

The two brothers share Envy’s little dick between them, pleasure erupting like electric shocks when their tongues touch. He keeps waiting for them to kiss, to drop him in favor of fucking each other--but they never do. Envy wants to own the soft feelings the Elrics share with each other. His fingers scrabble for contact and Ed offers a hand. Fingers interlaced, nails bite into the back of Ed’s knuckles when Envy tries not to grind against the mouth moving toward his pussy. 

“Hurry up already,” Envy huffs, pulling at blond hair. 

Al tongues his clit while they pump his cunt until he’s soaked. Even his cock is dribbling fluid at the tip. Whenever Envy tries to lower his trembling legs and grind forward a pair of hands stops him. He freezes when he realizes the desperate way he’s leaking for the Elrics’ touch. Something cold pinches his gut, the distinct feeling that he’s the punchline. 

“Can we--” Ed swallows the second half of the sentence. “Are you going to…” His face threatens to burst like a volcano. “Can we hold you!” Ed screams. “While, we fuck you. I mean.”

Envy is still stuck on the word fuck as it relates to himself and Fullmetal. He scoots to the edge of the counter and Ed takes his brother’s place between Envy’s legs. Everyone is naked now, and it broadcasts an illusion of equality. As if they could ever really meet eye to eye.  
The distance between them disappears and Envy wraps his legs around Ed’s waist, his arms latched around his shoulders. Envy can remember when he used to tower over him. Maybe he’s the pathetic older brother here.

Ed lifts him with a soft grunt and Al appears behind Envy to hold him up by his thighs and help redistribute the weight. With his hands free, Ed reaches between them to play with Envy’s dick. He’s gone a little soft but Ed strokes him anyway. Smothered between the Elrics borders on suffocating, hard muscle trapping him from either side. When Alphonse sucks on his neck Envy curls into the crook of Ed’s shoulder and tries not to tremble. 

“Are you ready?” Ed asks him seriously.

Envy tries to laugh but it comes out closer to an ugly sob. “That’s why I’m here, right?” Like Envy needs another thousand hours to second guess himself. 

The first few times Ed miscalculates and ends up sliding his dick between the folds of Envy’s pussy. Ed bends his knees for a better grip Envy bounces in his lap, legs crossed behind Ed’s spine. After the third time, Envy realizes the motion is on purpose and that he’s hard. Alphonse holds him steady while Ed struggles to align himself properly. When Ed nudges his cockhead against the first ring of muscle Envy feels like changing his mind. Ed doesn’t press forward when Envy tenses. 

Instead he says, “Wait,” while Envy holds his breath. “How do we know this is really going to work?”

The frantic feeling in Envy’s chest redoubles. To stop after coming this far would be a total waste. 

“This is your big chance to find out,” Envy says, almost choking on the false bravado.

Despite Ed’s objections Al reaches below and lines his brother’s cock against the dip in Envy’s cunt. When Ed makes no movement Envy wiggles impatiently and succeeds in sliding down about half an inch. It feels like he’s being split down the middle. Alphonse crowds close and Envy nearly expects them to kiss over his bowed head.

“It’ll work,” Alphonse reassures his brother. “Just tilt your hips,” Alphonse tells him.

Alphonse spreads Envy wide from underneath, making sure his skin doesn’t catch as Ed breaches him. Envy winces as Ed pushes inside, eyelashes damp. Al nuzzles Envy’s neck and tells him how good he looks. The flattery is almost enough to offset the pain skyrocketing between his legs. Ed’s penis feels like a spearhead. 

“I can’t do this,” Ed confesses. “He’s too tight.” 

Envy pulls his mouth away from the Elric’s neck to fire back. “Or maybe you’re just too fucking big.”

For a minute Envy thinks this is just how it’s going to be--that owning up to his own humanity has to hurt because if anyone has it coming, it’s him, right? Now the bloody imagery is kind of fucking him up--not like earlier--when he was the perpetrator, not the victim. 

“I have an idea,” Alphonse says. “Face him this way.”

“I am still here, you know,” Envy manages with a roll of his eyes. 

He’s not entirely sure it’s even true, but anything to distract him and offset the way he feels stretched out. He’s starting to feel more like a prop than a person. Wasn’t that tripping his trigger a little while ago?

“Is that okay Envy?” Alphonse asks delicately. He doesn’t wait for Envy to respond but it still makes him feel important. “I want to make you feel good.”

Ed leans his back against the wall to brace his weight. Twisting around with a cock inside him is about as comfortable as it sounds. Envy almost wants to call the whole thing off. 

“Hold him up for me, okay?”

Ed balances Envy the best he can, arms under his knees to keep him from further impaling himself. Envy can’t wrap his arms around anything like this, no counter space or collarbone to ground him. When Alphonse kneels in front of him Envy tries to look over his shoulder and finds Ed equally perplexed. He closes his eyes and tries not to think about how exposed he is, unable to control his mind or body. 

The first contact from Al’s mouth against his cunt has him tightening instead of relaxing. Alphonse tries to soothe him with warm, sloppy licks right at the juncture where Ed’s dick is piercing Envy’s soft flesh. Ed’s fingers twitch, leaving red imprints on his thighs. Envy opens his eyes in time to watch Alphonse trace his tongue along the exposed skin of his brother’s penis. Ed screams like a girl in his ear.

“Al?” Ed’s mouth is moving before his brain can start. “We don’t have to--”

The eager mouth around his clit is firing him up, his pussy spasming in response. Somehow, the attention makes Envy feel very special. 

“I know I don’t have to, but,” Al pulls away to lick his lips. “I want to.”

Ed’s hips twitch and he slides further into Envy with a wet noise. Envy covers his face with his forearms and tries to remember how to keep his heartbeat steady. 

“You’re doing a really good job,” Alphonse says from between his legs.

Ed breathes deeply and Envy cringes, battling back tears. “Fuck, it hurts.” The muscles in his legs already feel sore from holding the position. “Don’t applaud the stupid shrimp!”

Alphonse soaks the perimeter of his cunt with open mouthed kisses. “I was talking to you.”

The praise settles in his stomach like a dead weight. Palms tight around Envy’s calves, Ed shifts his hips. Envy gasps, the first noise he can’t castrate before the Elrics can hear it.

“Sorry!” Ed shouts. Envy flinches and Ed grunts beside his ear. “Stop being such a little bitch about it already.”

The insult-compliment combo instantly dissolves Envy to tears; fat, wet droplets he can barely hide behind his arms. Alphonse kisses his clit and Envy wipes at his eyes before the Elrics can notice. Al stands to admonish his brother, leaning in close between Envy’s spread legs. Behind his elbow he can see Alphonse glaring.

“Ed, that’s not nice,” he says, sliding one hand to Envy’s ass. “You should treat him the way you’d like to be treated.” 

“I don’t want to be treated at all!” Ed huffs but the disagreement is actually normatizing, something to remind Envy that these are the same stupid kids that tried to pay for a human life with a bunch of shit from the drugstore.

“It’s a little late for that,” Envy snaps, and before Ed can ask for clarification Alphonse steadies the dick inside of him.

“He’s getting really wet,” Ed says, and Envy is only defensive until he realizes Ed doesn’t mean the tears, can’t see them from behind.

It only takes a little bump for Ed to slip the rest of the way in. The pain is over before it really starts, a quick pinch like someone snapped a rubber band against his skin. Envy fights a sigh of relief when he settles fully onto Ed’s lap. His muscles can finally relax into Al’s arms. Sandwiched between the two of them he tries not think about what it would be like to really share himself with the Elrics, to take both of them at once. 

“Hey. Envy?” Ed buries his face in Envy’s hair. It’s regained its softness already, bounced back to its former shape. “Does it still hurt?” Ed’s voice sounds like sandpaper. 

Envy peeks from behind his arms and risks a glance up. Ed seems fragile with his eyebrows knit, testing the limits of his own self control. There’s a rush of power that comes with knowing Ed is equally affected. His breathing is shallow, his legs trembling beneath him. Alphonse holds Envy’s ankles and hunches to lick his chest. 

“All better?”

Despite himself, Envy nods. In all honesty, he expected it would feel worse, something closer to dying. Maybe that part comes later.

With his brother’s help Ed manages to double the pace, finding a rhythm while Alphonse coddles him. The next time Envy tries to cover his face Alphonse stops him. He ends up digging his fingers into Al’s shoulders instead. Envy rests his head on Ed’s chest and Al aligns himself between Envy’s legs, squeezing their cocks together. This is the first time Envy retracts his prior sentiment: sex does feel like dying. Maybe even something closer to torture.

Just as Envy is starting to heat up from the friction, Ed tenses, twitching inside him. He breathes backwards and makes a little noise before stuttering to a stop. Envy can actually feel the moment Ed blows his load, the warm splat and the slow softening of Ed’s cock inside him. The sensation is repulsive but Envy craves more of it right away. 

"I finished.” Ed hides his red face in Envy’s hair. “Sorry.”

"You what?" Envy’s voice rises a pitch. He’s still hot and wet, only halfway to the finish line. Here comes that stuck feeling again, riding his ass for all eternity.

Envy expects more yelling but instead Ed tightens his grip and mumbles into Envy’s skin. “I told you…” He rubs something against his neck: tears or snot. “I’ve never done this before.”

Maybe he’s been reading too much into the big brother thing, but Ed is so easy to tease it almost isn’t worth it. "That was shorter than I expected, even for you.”

Ed hunches his shoulders and Envy smiles. It’s like taking candy from a baby.

They pull apart like glue and gravity does the rest of the work for them. When they lower Envy to his feet his knees give out. Envy feels as shocked as Ed looks. Alphonse catches him before his ass hits the floor. Is this part of becoming human? 

“Sorry,” Alphonse says immediately. He offers Envy a sympathetic look. “Can I make you come?”

Envy shrugs, swallowing the lump in his throat when Al lifts him again. What is up with the Elric brothers feeling the need to display him like a piece of overpriced artwork? Without Fullmetal it feels all wrong but Ed is busy being insecure in the corner of the room.

“Ed,” Alphonse complains. “Envy could really use your help.” 

“It’s only fair,” Alphonse reminds him. 

Ed takes a noticeably deep breath and ends up losing a fight with his blush. Facing Ed with Alphonse prying him apart somehow manages to feel more intimate then when Ed was fucking him in the first place.

“You’re really loose now,” Alphonse says, pushing two fingers inside of Envy and playing with the spunk his brother left there. 

The act shakes him, something closer to a convulsion when Alphonse plays with his pussy. Ed avoids eye contact and Envy wants to die, can tell how much the Pipsqueak hates him from here. He’s only done this once and he hasn’t even finished but he already feels used. Panic builds behind his rib cage; the memory of how much it hurt and how wet it made him.

“Hey,” Ed says, just loud enough so Envy can hear. “You should be hard.” The disappointment makes Envy want to disappear.

Unsurprisingly Alphonse is right, about the ease of fucking him after his brother has finished. He lines himself up where Ed is stretching him open and sinks in. Al holds Envy in place and twists his hips up, pistoning into Envy before breaking, sheathed deep inside of him. His pussy contracts a couple times on autopilot when Alphonse stills. At any rate, eating his brother’s sloppy seconds doesn’t seem to phase him. 

Ed reaches between his legs but Envy bats at his hands. “I’m too hot,” he says when he realizes something is wrong. And then, when things feel worse, “I can’t breathe.”

The complaints aren’t empty and if he can talk, he can probably breathe, but why does it feel like his heart is going to burst? Does being alive always feel this way? Envy can’t bring himself to ask. How much of a fool does he want to make of himself?

“He hates this,” Ed insists, pulling away. Envy is inclined to agree, but the loss of contact only serves to make him feel worse. 

“He does not!” Al protests, and it’s during moments like this Envy remembers they share blood between them.

Ed is hesitant to close him in but Envy is craving the touch. Without Fullmetal to cover him Envy can’t shoulder the cold. For the first time he reconsiders his daywear. Goosebumps populate his arms like Rush Valley in Spring and at once, the purpose of sleeves and blankets becomes abundantly clear.

“He wants me to stop,” Ed says thickly.

“No way,” Alphonse says. “He was about to finish!”

Maybe the younger Elric is right. Envy feels like he’s about to finish existing. There’s something like fire erupting, flames licking the edge of his soul while his fingers freeze over. 

“I’m dying,” Envy insists. He shakes his head from side to side and his calves tremble in Ed’s hands.

Ed stays an arms length away. “Al, I don’t know about this,” he says, and for a moment Envy thinks they’ll let him die with a little dignity. “He’s crying.”

Time halts like the gears got stuck. So Ed can practice human transmutation, but he draws the line at tearshed? “Fuck you Elric, I am not!”

His own voice surprises him, a twinge or a tone he’s never heard before. Ed’s amber eyes focus on Envy’s and he watches recognition dawn in his own reflection. Even between the bouts of denial Envy’s skin flushes, damp. 

Ed’s mouth stretches into a grin and his eyes crinkle. “Holy shit, Al,” he says. He reaches out slowly to touch Envy’s face, almost like a caress. ”It’s actually working.”

The thought sends a spike of violence to his brain, the urge to make Ed feel the way he does. His face contorts, a battle between vulnerability and contempt. When Alphonse stops moving to stare Envy jerks his hips down and forces his nails into the skin on Fullmetal’s neck. 

“Don’t stare at me like I’m some kind of freak,” Envy rasps, feeling humiliated. 

He wipes at his eyes and Ed frowns, moving close enough that Envy can feel his body heat again. “How do I make him stop crying?”

The screech cracks partway through. “I’m not crying!”

“Why don’t you kiss him?” 

It seems trivial after they’ve sucked each other off, but Ed looks flabbergasted. “What?”

Envy shakes his head when Ed leans in, tensing and screwing his eyes shut. Their mouths connect and immediately Envy wants to consume him. He pulls at Ed’s tongue, coaxing it into his mouth. Kissing very quickly climbs Envy’s list of favorite things to do. The submissive noises pass his throat and into Ed’s, babbling lost in the blood from a split lip. Somehow their rhythms sync, the cock pushing into his cunt and the tongue scavenging his mouth.

“Hey,” Ed says gently. Envy hates feeling like the Elrics could ever pity him. “We can still stop.”

Envy shakes his head again as Al targets his thrusts, more practiced and precise than Ed’s best work. Envy’s nerves are lighting up like fireworks; his hole is saturated, tightening every time Alphonse skillfully pivots his hips. Ed’s fingers make their way to Envy’s nipples and he finally finds his old voice.

“Harder,” Envy demands. Has he ever wanted anything more than finishing off this feeling? The realization almost makes him want to cry again.

“You’re okay,” Alphonse reminds him, like he can read Envy even from behind, just the same as his real brother. “I’m close too,” Alphonse admits.

Alphonse slams into Envy in rapid succession, knocking the words from his mouth. The stuffed feeling is propelling his pussy into overdrive, but he’s still struggling to stop his prick from going soft. He braces his weight on Ed’s chest and gasps.

“Please,” Envy says. “I don’t think,” but he doesn’t know how to illustrate his thoughts. “I can’t,” Envy whines, desperate. 

He can hear Alphonse grin against his ear. “I bet Ed would love to help you,” Al says breathlessly. “You should ask him.”

Envy swallows the frustration and hides his eyes against Ed’s shoulder. “Hey, pipsqueak--” he chokes on a noise when Al pulls out of him and pauses. Is he listening? Envy almost finds the right words but the weight of Ed’s gaze crushes his resolve. 

“What?” 

“Envy wants to know if you would help him come,” Alphonse supplies.

Ed doesn’t respond. His eyes are glazed over as he brushes his forehead to Envy’s. Envy watches his adam’s apple bob and his eyelashes flutter twice. “You’re cute,” Ed admits, at last. “You’re gonna make me hard again.”

There’s a moment where the silence sucks him up. “Oh,” Envy says, cock leaking onto Ed’s palm. 

He curls his fist around Envy’s prick, thumb tight against the head. Envy wraps his arms around Ed’s shoulders as his brother pounds him, trying not to let on how his face has become soppy with tears. Envy stares at the skin on Ed’s shoulder blades, searching for patterns among the pores. There are little pink crescents when Envy retracts his fingers. Ed turns to find Envy’s face, can probably sniff out the sodium chloride by now.

He noses along Envy’s jawline until their mouths meet. “I’m gonna come,” Alphonse says against Envy’s ear. 

He thrusts his hips and he pulls Envy against him by the waist like a ragdoll. Ed tugs his cock, twists his wrist, and goes hard against his thigh. Envy bites his shoulder to muffle his own cry as he spills into Ed’s hand. He bows his head and scratches at Ed’s back, ankles locked as Alphonse shudders inside him. 

Envy can feel himself leaking but the Elrics don’t lower him to the floor. Instead Al locks his biceps and pulls away slowly, withdrawing and pulling a string of spunk behind. Envy feels empty now without the insistent pressure. Before the sadness can settle Al’s fingers invade him one last time, cleaning the cum from his cunt while Envy tries not to suffocate under his own shame.

When Al finishes he licks his lips, stands, and presses a kiss to Envy’s temple before turning to his brother. “Where’s the futon?” he asks.

When Ed doesn’t respond Alphonse begins rummaging in the closet parallel to the emergency shower. Envy nips Ed’s ear and he scowls, but the spell is broken. “Stop it. I’ll drop you.”

Contrary to his word Ed doesn’t release him until Al finishes unrolling the bed. It’s definitely not made for three people. Ed unrolls the second mattress while Envy sits on the first and uses a shirt to wipe the remaining fluid between his thighs. The Elrics crush the mattresses together with such syncopation it becomes clear they’ve been doing it their entire lives. No surprise there.

They hover awkwardly around the blankets until Envy folds his arms and looks up. He considers asking why they won’t transmute something better but decides against it. 

“Should I move?” Neither Elric responds. 

Ed frowns as he glances at the crumpled material in Envy’s hand. “That’s my shirt.” 

Something stings when Ed’s face falls but Envy still sneers. “I know.” 

The lights promptly go out and Alphonse apologizes when Ed shrieks. Their argument is snuffed out before it comes to a boil. Envy isn’t sure what to say, and given that they aren’t speaking, the Elrics don’t know what to say either. 

“What?” Envy scoffs, trying his best to break the silence. “As if this is the first taboo you two have violated together.”

“Brother--” Alphonse starts preemptively, but it’s too late. 

“Homunculi don’t have morals, Al.”

For a reason Envy can’t figure out, hearing that makes him cringe inside. Instead he passes it off like he always does--as a joke. “Keep telling yourself that fullmetal dildo.” It’s already harder to lie convincingly than just a few hours ago. 

Alphonse giggles behind a covered hand. The sound injects an unfamiliar jolt of happiness into his gut. Envy can feel his lips twitch in response as Ed shoots from zero to sixty.

“What?” Ed looks betrayed as Envy’s eyes adjust to the darkness. “Al! Are you laughing at me? Don’t encourage him!”

Envy laughs in tandem without a touch of bitterness and Al’s teeth shine in the darkness. The Elrics turn to him in awe. “It really worked.” 

Envy shrinks away, hiding himself between the blankets and peeking over the top sheet. Ed keeps a careful six inches between them. 

“I can’t do it again,” Envy says quickly when Alphonse curls an arm around him.

Al laughs. “Neither can I.” He brushes Envy’s hair from his face and a chill chases the touch. “This is a hug,” he clarifies.

Ed watches, wordless. “I know that,” Envy says defensively. 

He pushes but Alphonse doesn’t break the embrace, making what Envy can only assume is incestuous googly eyes over his shoulders. Al unlinks his arms and sinks into the sheets, twining their legs like woven leather.

“What are you going to do now that you’re human?” Al asks, and Envy can feel Ed shift a little closer. 

Envy watches the ceiling blur together when his eyes unfocus. “Get old and die, probably.”

Mortality means more now that Envy knows what he was missing. Ed entwines their fingers and refuses to face him. Something diseased and sick is brewing in his belly, something like fondness. 

“You are like family, in a way,” Ed concedes, face staring staunchly at the ceiling. 

Maybe this is what it is to be human.


End file.
